


Always be there.

by CreatureFeature170



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Crying Toby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figure Masky, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Very fucking ooc but idc right now, im sorry, upset toby, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Toby has an outburst, Masky's there to help.
Kudos: 19





	Always be there.

Toby curled up in his bed, staring at nothing while he took deep breaths to prevent the tears brimming his eyes from spilling over onto his cheeks. 

Why hadn’t he been enough? Why was he never good enough for his father? Why was he never enough for his peers? He did everything asked of him, tried to be a good person, a good friend, a good son but it wasn’t enough, it was never enough. 

He was never enough. 

Letting out a small scream, he punched the wall. He couldn’t feel it, it didn’t matter if he got hurt. It would never matter to anyone if he got hurt, the world would be better off without him, without a stupid paranoid freak. 

“Hey kid, the hells going on in here?” 

Toby didn’t look up when he heard Masky’s voice. He didn’t want to look up, didn’t want to see the disappointment on his face. He didn’t think he could handle it. 

He heard Masky walk over, leaning against the wall beside the bed before he spoke again, 

“Hey kid...talk to me” 

Toby rolled over, looking at Masky only for his breath to hitch. Masky’s mask was pushed up, showing concerned brown eyes and a frown twisting his lips. There wasn’t a hint of disappointment in his expression. No hate, no judgement. Just concern. 

Toby’s lip quivered, feeling the tears spill over without him realizing. Masky sighed and placed a hand on Toby’s shoulder before Toby lunged forwards, hugging Masky tightly with a sob. 

Masky held Toby, slowly moving them so that Masky was sitting on the bed with Toby in his lap, curled against his chest while he cried. 

Toby cried hard, clutching onto Masky’s jacket as his body shook from the sobs. Masky just let him cry, rubbing Toby’s back while he whispered that it would be okay, one day he’d be okay. 

Toby eventually cried himself to sleep. Huddled into Masky who sighed, leaning back against the wall. If Toby woke up, he’d be there. 

He’d always be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not including any of Toby's tics or anything I'm just really upset and needed comfort so I wrote this I hope its decent I'm sorry.


End file.
